The purpose of the work is to establish a Biomedical Engineering Center devoted to strengthening selected diagnostic and therapeutic techniques in clinical medicine through applications of systems analysis to pathophysiology. The systems analytic methods are expressed as computer models, validated by animal and clinical experimentation. The fields of physiology and pathophysiology to be addressed are: 1) cardiopulmonary function, 2) endocrine/metabolic function, 3) renal function and 4) neural function. The Center is composed of six research projects, and two ongoing workshops: 1) Analytic Support Group--charged with technology transfer between engineering sciences and physiological sciences, and 2) Clinical Applications Workshop--charged with technology transfer from biomedical engineering achievements in physiology, to clinical medicine, through the use of computer models of pathophysiological and normal organ system states.